My World, My Universe
by Aurona X
Summary: "She's tiny... He thought to himself." "Maybe Scowl-san is the Sun..." There's a new student at Karakura High, and it seems she's caught quite a bit of attention. More specifically... His attention... Ichihime. AU. Delinquent Ichigo.


A short auburn haired girl sat with her hands clasped together on her lap, as she watched the clock in her living room tick the seconds away. With every passing minute, her nerves grew and her teeth dug harder into her bottom lip. Though she had been awake for almost an hour already, she had another half an hour to go.

She was both nervous and excited. For today would be her first day at Karakura High School, and thus a new chance to make new friends would appear. At her old school she had no one to hold onto, many of them kept their distance after learning whom her parents were. And a tiny part of her was grateful for that. It made it easier to leave her old life behind and start a new, and more hopeful kind.

She bit her lip just a little harder than before, watching the tiny hand on the clock tick a few more times before standing. Her hands brushed over her skirt, smoothing out any wrinkles before doing the same for her button up blouse and sweater. She picked up her bag, glancing toward the tiny shrine in the corner of her small living room.

The familiar serenely smiling face of Sora Inoue gazed back, as though offering encouragement.

"Wish me luck..."

x-x-x

 _"Everyone is special, Ichigo."_

His leg flew up with shocking speed, landing a solid blow to the stomach of a man with wide set eyes and embarrassingly tiny eyebrows. The force and shock of the kick had his attacker stumbling backward to regain his bearings, before lunging forward again. His fists flailed, not quite aiming anywhere in particular in his humiliation.

 _Baka..._

Everyone is unique. Or at least, that was what his mother had said to him whenever the color of his hair was taunted. And she had made this point by affectionately pinching his cheek and tousling said hair as only she was allowed to do, without withdrawing a fit from him.

At times it seemed he was too unique for the tastes of others.

A fist flew toward his cheek, and he dodged it with ease. Funnily enough, he barely had to think about the action. His fights were always incredibly easy to navigate, seeing as he had been involved in so many during his 18 years of life. He could tell when someone would throw a right hook, and exactly how much power it had behind it. He knew when they would step back and retreat before they even did.

The fact was, Ichigo Kurosaki had never lost a fight. Yet this seemed to be impossible to drill into the minds of many of the gangs that approached him seeking one.

He reached forward, grasping the back of the man's shirt and flinging him around to the side before another punch could be thrown. The wide eyed man flailed but was unable to stop himself from landing face first in the dirt, the air whooshing out of his lungs.

"Next time at least make it a challenge..." He sighed, knowing just by the defeated slump to the man's shoulders that he wouldn't be getting up any time soon.

Ichigo picked up his bag from where it sat, having been calmly placed on a spot of grass at the first sign of conflict. Though he might have been a delinquent, he valued his education. It was better to be known as a cunning force than an idiotic one.

The distant sound of the Karakura High School bell reached his ears, and he let out a small exasperated sigh. He didn't spare a second glance to the man on the ground, who was slowly gaining the air back into his lungs, before he stalked in the direction of the school grounds.

"Damn... I'm gonna be late."

x-x-x

Orihime was completely lost.

Though Karakura was not a city, it was no small town. And Karakura High School was a reminder of such, with long hallways with multiple doorways with numbers well into the hundreds painted below their windows. When she had arrived she had been early, and only a few students had been on the campus. Her first task was to see the Headmaster about her schedule, and explain her situation. The talk had taken longer than she could have thought, and by the time it was done the warning bell and the first bell had rung.

With the classes already in session, she had no clue where to go or anyone to ask. Foolishly she had left the offices without asking for assistance, and now she couldn't manage to correctly retrace her steps.

Though no one was in the hallways to see her misfortune, her cheeks burned a bright apple red. Her fingers fiddled with the map in her hands, smoothing out any wrinkles that had befallen the paper in her worrying.

"Floor... three... Floor three..." She remembered climbing up three flights of steps, so she knew she was at least on the right floor. However she couldn't find the room she was assigned too. The hallways branched off into separate corridors and there was no signs to show which way the numbers went.

"Ano..." She placed a hand on her forehead, turning her map to the side. It didn't help as she hoped it might. Her shoulders slumped somewhat. At this rate-

"Oi."

She let out a tiny yelp before smacking a hand over her mouth, knowing full well that the classes would be taking place not feet away. She turned on her heel, only to gaze wide eyed at the male only a few feet away staring quite blatantly at her.

Her head craned back, eyes widening in pure awe not only at his height but at the orange spikes atop his head. His hair was almost wild though it seemed to be unintentional, falling just above his eyebrows and at his jaw. It was the first time she had ever seen someone with a hair color even remotely similar to her own, and she found herself hopeful. Warmed by the idea that she could possibly make a friend with something in common already.

However her eyes didn't stay on his hair long, soon captured by the odd look on his face. A scowl sat on his lips, brows furrowed just slightly as he watched her with hard amber eyes. They fit perfectly with his toned skin, and she recognized that he could very well have been the embodiment of the sun.

And though it should have appeared startling to be met with such a hard scowl, she found herself captured by it pleasantly. It was warm.

 _Maybe Scowl-san is the sun..._

x-x-x

 _She's tiny..._ He thought to himself, watching the girl stand in the middle of the hallway and flip a piece of paper about in her hands as though expecting a miracle to occur.

Her hands were almost hidden by the sleeves of her school sweater, which seemed to be too long for her as a whole. It ended a few inches above the bottom of her skirt, which he noticed was worn a little lower than many of the girls in school would have preferred. They tended to hike it up, better to display their legs. However this girl seemed to wear it properly, something he found oddly amusing considering the fact that her sweater would get her flagged down in a minute.

It was her hair however that had him pausing before continuing on his way. It almost radiated warmth with its oddly enchanting light auburn color. It fell well to her hips, and for a moment he was reminded of his mothers own silky locks.

"Oi." He called out before he could think about it, noting mildly that he had startled the girl in doing so. She turned around, and he was met with a pair of endearingly large grey eyes. And quickly his thought out statement about her sweater being too large was pushed away, as his eyes darted down despite his firm resistance to glimpse a rather large set of rounded breasts.

For a tiny moment she seemed to stare at him, and he had to bite his tongue against an automatic reaction to snap at her for it. He didn't like staring, and he could guess she was staring at his hair.

"K-Konnichiwa!" She yelped out a greeting, bowing quickly much to his confusion. He hadn't ever been bowed to before by a fellow student, or anyone for that matter. Her voice was shy, and any annoyance he had left as she fiddled with the papers in her hands nervously. Ichigo Kurosaki was many things, but he was not a _total_ asshole.

"Lost?" He questioned, glancing pointedly toward the papers in her hands. Her eyes seemed to light up, and she nodded.

"H-Hai, I am not familiar with all these numbers and hallways... It's my first day, you see, and my old school was only one floor..." She confessed, turning pink.

"What's your room number?" He asked. Normally he wouldn't stop to help - not wanting to particularly chat with any students at all - but what could it hurt to give a girl directions on her first day?

"O-oh! I believe I am in... ano..." She pursed her lips, brushing her finger over one of the papers in hand before her eyes lit up once more. "Class A!"

 _Figures._

"Come on." He beckoned her to follow him, not bothering to wait before walking toward the classroom. It would figure they had the same class, though he was mildly surprised. Those in class A were often some of the top students.

He slid the door to the classroom open, stepping in before she did. The last favor he would do for her before parting ways.

"Kurosaki!" A sharp voice reached his ears before a piece of chalk nailed him dead center in the forehead. He winced, raising a hand up to rub the spot before glaring daggers toward Ochi-sensei.

The woman was a pure inferno at the moment, standing with her legs braced and her arms crossed over her chest.

"Any particular reason you've decided to interrupt my lesson by coming in late _again_?"

He opened his mouth to speak, fully prepared to shoot back a reason. To his surprise however, a tiny voice spoke up from behind him, surprisingly closer than he thought it would be. Within seconds, at least thirty eyes were on the grey eyed girl beside him.

"A-Ano... Sensei, he was helping me... Gomennasai..."

Diamond hard eyes snapped in the direction of the soft voice, clearly intent on sending out a harsh verbal punishment.

 _This'll suck..._ He thought mildly, feeling somewhat guilty as his sensei visibly sized up the female standing beside him. It was likely the girl would be stuck with cleaning duties for being late, just as he would be. So he waited for the verdict.

Then the unthinkable happened.

Ochi-sensei, the mad dog of all instructors at Karakura high, smiled the softest and most genuine smile anyone had ever seen. The normally hard-assed sensei smiled. Several people in class scooted back in their chairs, prepared for her to blow up. But Ichigo new better. He had seen her false smiles before her reprimands would come, and this was not that smile.

Distantly Ichigo could hear the sound of hell freezing over.

"Inoue-san, I'm very happy you could make it." The sickeningly sweet tone she took with the girl had another half of the class dropping their jaws in shock, Ichigo almost being one of them.

 _How the hell..._

"Lets take a seat, shall we? Since Kurosaki here finally took some responsibility in life, you can sit with him." Ochi-sensei was still surprisingly sweet toned, but he could now sense an underlying warning. This would be punishment for being late it seemed, but he would take this any day over another weeks worth of detentions.

 _But what the fuck was that?_

x-x-x

 _Scowl-san seems... upset..._ Orihime noted ten minutes later, sneaking a peek toward the tall and still scowling man beside her. Calling him a boy didn't feel correct for some reason.

He was currently scribbling something down in the margin of his text book, eyebrows drawn together as he kept in time with every word Ochi-sensei spoke during her lecture. She was truly impressed that he could write so fast, and might have peeked over to see if it was legible were she not worried to attract his attention.

She had noticed it when he entered the classroom. The moment eyes were on him he seemed to tense, and draw up to his full height. His eyes scanned over the students for a small moment, as though daring any of them to do something. They all seemed honestly afraid of him from a few gazes she had seen him receive. And she couldn't quite understand why.

"Alright, ten minute break guys." Ochi-sensei snapped her book shut, and everyone in the room released a large breath, along with their pencils. She herself shook her hand out, wiggling her fingers to get proper circulation flowing.

"O-Orihime... is that really you?" A familiar voice spoke to her right, and she glanced up curiously only to see the shocked expression of a vaguely familiar face. Her hair was dark and somewhat spiky, her body well toned and that of a true athlete. However it was the expression on her face, which lit up her eyes, that fully reminded Orihime of who she was.

"T-Tatsuki-chan!"


End file.
